The Dysfunctional Generation
by LeeOfHermes0330
Summary: The next generation was always called the dysfunctional one, when really, they were perfectly-imperfect. A series of one shots about the Next Generation. It'll include OCs and stuff, not just the Weasleys. Multiple pairings, pretty much canon. T cause I'm paranoid. Now up: James Potter II
1. Teddy: Unusually Perceptive

**So, this is my new one-shot collection about the Next Generation. Hope you like it! It's been a while since I posted a Harry Potter fic.**

* * *

**Ted Remus Lupin**

**Born: April 17, 1998**

**Current Time: September 3, 2011**

"Tell me you're joking," grumbled Vic, sitting next to me by the Black Lake. I sighed, putting aside the book I was reading, and turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"What about?" I asked, placing my chin in my hand, and sighing. She sighed, flopping backwards, and began to rant. It took me a moment to realize that she was ranting about my prediction that she'd be placed in Ravenclaw come September, and it actually coming true. I rolled my eyes.

In the Weasley family, there had been a running bet about which house Victoire, first of the Weasleys, would be placed in. Most, especially people like Uncles Ron and George, bet on Gryffindor. Jokingly, Dominique had bet on Slytherin. I was the only one who said Ravenclaw – a house that Vic had been sure she wasn't smart enough for – and I won. Everyone was shocked, and I was just happy to get a load of galleons.

"What's wrong with Ravenclaw?" I finally questioned, when she stopped to breathe. Vic half-sat up, and raised a light eyebrow at me.

"Nothing is wrong with Ravenclaw!" she cried, "I just wanted to be a Gryffindor!" I rolled my eyes, and she leaned back, going on and on about why she should have been Gryffindor to carry on the family legacy or whatever. Personally, I thought she was nuts.

The whole wizarding world had been remarkably outraged when they learned that I was sorted into Hufflepuff two years ago. As the son of two of the war's heroes, and godson of the great Harry Potter, everyone just assumed that I would be a Gryffindor, like my dad. I think they all forgot the my mum had been a Hufflepuff herself, which I found rather annoying.

I ran a hand through my turquoise hair, and chuckled a little at Vic. Her long blonde hair shone in the sun, and you could just barely see the freckles on her pale cheeks. She saw me looking at her, and narrowed her light blue eyes, before throwing her arm over her face. I laughed, and leaned back in the grass, staring at the sky and thanking Merlin for the lovely September day.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Vic sat up. She grabbed my arm, and began playing with one of my bracelets, made by her when she was eight and I was ten.

"You still have it?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Course I do,"I told her, sitting up as well, "It was made by my best friend." She giggled, and I reached out, poking her nose. "You," I added, as if it wasn't clear.

"Hey Teddy?" she said a few seconds later.

"Hm?"

"Can you help me with my Potions essay?" She looked at me so innocently, that I couldn't refuse. I pulled her bag over, and she tugged out the things she needed. Almost immediately it was obvious that she didn't need my help. I smiled, she was definitely smart enough for Ravenclaw, even if only I saw it.

No wonder the Sorting Hat told me I was "unusually perceptive."


	2. Victoire: Not Another Pretty Face

**So, here's Victoire Weasley. I hope you enjoy this one. I don't really know how I feel about it, but... Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Victoire Angelique Weasley**

**Born: May 2nd, 2000**

**Now: June 12th, 2014**

What I've done is wrong. I know that, I really do. But I couldn't help it.

I fell in love with Teddy Lupin.

He is the only one I've ever really noticed. I mean, Liam Davies was a nice boy, and Oliver Drake was sweet, but Teddy?

I've known him my entire life. He knows everything about me. Like, how I braid my hair before I go to sleep, and that I resent being known as the first Weasley. That I hate having the world watching us, judging us. That my mum drives me crazy, and my dad's my favorite person in the world. That I love being a Ravenclaw, because it means there's more to me than my looks. He knew that no matter how much we fought, Dominique was the best friend I could ever ask for.

Once, when I was young, probably only six or so, I cut all of my hair so it was extremely short. My mother has always made me have it long, but I hate it. At the time, I wasn't really thinking, so one night, when she was asleep and my father wasn't home, I chopped it off myself. The next morning she was so upset, that I felt terrible. She was yelling in French, and Dom, who was around two, was giggling because I was in trouble.

I owled Teddy the minute I was safely in my room, telling him how mad and upset I was, especially with myself. He told me to just wait until the morning. I hadn't known what he was talking about, and went to bed that night absolutely miserable. When I woke up that morning, however, my hair was as long and beautiful as it had been before I cut it.

Before then, I hadn't really shown any significant signs of power. Certainly nothing like growing back my hair. At the Weasley family trip to the beach, two weeks later, my uncle Harry went on and on about how he did something similar when he was younger.

Teddy was the first to figure out that I would be a Ravenclaw. He was always there when I fell down, and there to help me. He was my best friend. And I fell hard.

No one ever sees me as anything more than a beauty. I look just like my mother, with long, silvery-blonde hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin. The only things I got from my father were my height and the very light freckles that cover my nose and cheeks. Everyone thinks I am delicate and snobby, but Teddy? He sees me as smart and kind, and thoughtful.

The only other one who saw me that way was the Sorting Hat. It told me I was intelligent, and that I would blow people's minds with my abilities. I was anxious to prove myself, and the Hat promised me I would do well in Ravenclaw.

The family was shocked when I owled home to tell them I was Ravenclaw. But Teddy? Teddy was rolling in galleons from winning the bet, and as proud as can be. He and my father were so proud that I broke free from the Weasley mold so quickly. And I think that's when I started to fall in love with him.

What will my family say? What will Teddy say? Wait, he's coming over here. Oh Merlin, I hope he can't tell.

…

Well then. That was unexpected. Teddy kissed me. He said he likes me. He said he might love me. I'm ecstatic. I can't believe it, I can't believe that he feels the same way.

Teddy, the one who has always seen me as more than a pretty face.

* * *

**This one is definitely not my best work, but what do you think? Review please, and let me know.**

**Lee XX**


	3. Lorcan: Just Like My Brother

**So, this is Lorcan Scamander. I tried to keep some canon - Lysander and Lorcan, sons of Rolf Scamander and Luna - but I added Nuna. So, yeah...**

* * *

**Lorcan Scamander**

**Born: August 12, 2001**

**Now: December 10, 2014**

Every year, around Christmas, I follow Lysander around Hogwarts or home, or even Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, looking for Nargles. I don't believe in them, but he does. At least, he says he does. I'm always considered the sane one, but I don't think that's true. I'm just as crazy as everyone else in this world, right? Just as "crazy" as my brother.

"Over here! Mistletoe!" That's my brother. We're twins, identical, and most people get us confused. It makes sense. Same dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes, and pale skin. No freckles though. The Weasleys have freckles, most of them anyway. Our younger siblings all have freckles, I think they got them from their dad. Alice, and August, and our one little brother, Frank. They all look like we couldn't even be related. I don't think I mind.

I trail behind Ly every year, wishing to be anywhere but chasing down a creature that doesn't even exist, with a brother that everyone is convinced is crazy. Ly's not crazy, okay? Neither is my mother, so I wish people wouldn't say it. They're just different.

This year, it's the same as any other. My spectrepecs are pushed to the top of my head, and will stay that way until I reach my brother's side. Ly has his on, and looking at him is like looking in a mirror, so I know how ridiculous they are.

"Lor, I think there's some in this one!" Ly calls, earning a sigh of relief from me. Ly and I are smart, we're Ravenclaws after all, so we stand a suitable distance away from the mistletoe. Who wants to be caught under the stuff? I slide the spectrespecs over my eyes, and gaze at the plant hanging over the large door. There is something that seems to be flying around the mistletoe.

"Tell me you see that," I begged, looking over at my brother.

"I totally see that," Ly said, his face spreading into a smile. For all our nargle hunting missions, this was the first one that actually brought forth feasible results. I smiled back at him. It seemed that one of our mother's many magical creatures actually existed. Would Dad care now? I knew our step-father would. Neville always cared about our mother, he was always so proud of her, and took her possibly made up creatures in stride.

For a while, our dad did, but eventually, he hopped on the Loony Lovegood train. He thought Mum was crazy, he thought we were crazy, and he left. Just like everyone else does.

"We should tell Mum," I say, turning to my brother. He tugs off his ridiculous looking glasses, and I do the same.

"We shouldn't," he shakes his head, "Not in a letter, anyway." I stared at my brother, confused. Why wouldn't he want to owl mum about this? Normally, he'd go running into the Ravenclaw common room the write the letter, and then he'd be dragging me to the owlery to mail it.

"Why not?" I ask. Ly looks at me seriously.

"She'd think we were teasing her," he sighs, "Like all those letters to the Quibbler. We can tell Neville though." I smile, as my brother's eyes light up once again. Before I can count to ten, he's running down the halls, which are thankfully empty, to Neville's apartment, and I'm chasing after him. I can't help but think this is a common occurrence between the two of us.

Him running, me following. Him getting teased, me defending. But I'm just like my brother, so why does it matter?

* * *

**So, this is my look at Lorcan. What do you think? I know a lot of people make them like, Lily Potter's age, but I decided to make them a year younger than Victoire Weasley. I hope you guys don't mind. Remember to review! Please?**

**Rawr berry munch, Lee xx**


	4. Lysander: Spawn of the Loony Salamander

**So this is set about a year after the last one was. I hope you like this one, I actually kind of do. Lorcan and Lysander are two very fun characters for me to write about. So, yeah, here's Lysander Scamander.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters mentioned - i.e. Luna, Neville, Lysander and Lorcan, etc. They all belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling, and I am incredibly jealous of her. That is all.**

* * *

**Lysander Scamander**

**Born: August 12, 2001**

**Now: December 20th, 2015**

Going home from Hogwarts, no matter how long it lasts, will always be my favorite part of the school year. I know Lorcan loves being away from home, and the freedom – even though our step-father is Neville, who is the Herbology professor – and not having our younger siblings under foot.

But I hate it.

Everyone teases me, everyone laughs at me. It seems like the only people who make an effort to get to know me, are the Weasleys, Teddy, and Lorcan. I lead a pretty lonely and miserable life otherwise, simply because I believe the stories that Mum tells us. Or, more accurately, I pretend to believe to make Mum smile.

I got off the train for winter vacation this year, and spotted Mum almost immediately. She's pretty easy to find, with her long blonde hair. I hurried towards her, bag slung over my shoulder, and dodging people as I got there. Someone bumped into me, and a stumbled, but they steadied me, placing a hand on my back, and another on my arm. After that, a few of the students, and even some parents, I passed snickered at me, but I wasn't sure why.

Sure, I'm a bit of a momma's boy, and sure my hair was probably a mess from sleeping on the train, but my muggle clothes were what most would consider normal, some might even go so far as to say "fashionable" so my appearance can't be what caused the laughter. That is, until Lorcan called my name.

"Ly, stop," I heard my brother yelling. I stopped abruptly, turning to face him as he ducked through the crowd.

"What, Lor?" I asked, crossing my arms. Behind me, I heard a bunch of girls burst into furious giggles. I glanced back, and turned a brilliant red when I realized they were pointing at me. One of them, told them to be quiet, but that just made them laugh even harder.

"Erm, Ly," said Lorcan slowly, once he reached my side, "There's uh, something on your back." I furrowed my brow, confused as to why he was so embarrassed. People were laughing at me, not him – unless they thought he was me, which could definitely be the case.

"What is it?" I asked, craning my neck to look. "Can you get it?" Lor nodded, and ripped something off of the back of my black Fall Out Boy – a muggle band that I was quite fond of – t-shirt.

"It's um, this," he said, holding up a sheet of paper with something written on it. "It's quite immature, and rude, and whoever did it has terrible handwriting," he added quickly, already starting to ball up the paper. Before he could though, I snatched it away, and unfolded it.

_"Spawn of the Loony Salamander. Please, laugh at my stupidity." _It was a stupid joke, one that people had been making about Lor and I for years, but it still stung. I bit my lip. Lorcan looked sorry that he had ever brought it up, and pried it from my grasp.

"We can tell Neville," he said, "Or if you don't want to, we'll find out who did it, and do something about it ourselves. We could get Victoire to help, she's always saying that no one has the right to tease us. Or maybe Teddy, he's a sixth year, I'm sure he knows loads of jinxes." I shook my head, gripping the paper tightly in my hand, and walked to the nearest trash bin. I threw it in angrily.

I glanced over at my brother. His brown eyes looked at me with a mix of guilt and anger. Guilt, because he thought it was his job to protect me, even though it wasn't, and anger because he hated it when people messed with our family. I swear, he was ready to pummel Rita Skeeter when her article about the DA members came out in the Prophet last year. He only calmed down when I reminded him that almost no one believes what she has to say anymore, not since Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny exposed her as a fraud several years ago.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his arm and faking a smile. "Mum and Neville will be looking for us." Lorcan nodded, and we set off through the crowd to find our family.


	5. Fred: Talks With Sisters

**So here's Fred Weasley II, lemme know what ya think. I like this one a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly, I don't so... yeah...**

* * *

**Fred Fabian Weasley II**

**Born: August 30, 2002**

**Now: August 30, 2017**

It was my fifteenth birthday, and I was awoken by the sound of arguing. I love my mum and dad to death, but the two of them can only seem to get along about half the time. The other half they spend at each others' throats. It nearly drove Roxanne and I mad.

I rolled over in my bed, and covered my ears with my pillow. Unfortunately for me, I could still hear them yelling.

"What do you mean you can't be here for Fred's party?" That's Dad, yelling at Mum. I don't particularly care if she can come to my party, it means one less doting relative to embarrass me. But with Dad it's apparently a huge deal.

"I'm sorry that I care about my job!" she cried.

"I'm closing the shop for our son, the least you can do is miss a day of work!" Dad yelled back. Realizing I wasn't going to get anymore sleep today, I slid out of bed, and quietly opened the door. Sitting on the top of the stairs was Roxanne, who looked up at me with wide eyes when I cracked the door. My sister is a little less than a year younger than me, and she hated them fighting as much as I do.

"Freddie," she whispered, looking relieved. She shoved me back into the bedroom, nearly slamming the door behind me in an effort to get away from them. Then she wrapped her arms around me.

"Happy birthday," she said, "Looks like it'll stink." I laughed a little, feeling privately jealous. Mum and Dad almost always argued on my birthday. Sometimes it was about "putting pressure on me" to be like my Uncle Fred, sometimes it was about my grades, and sometimes it was about stupid stuff like not being able to make it to my party. They never argued on Roxanne's birthday though. I think the fact that I was having a birthday, even though Uncle Fred could never have one again made them upset, but since Rox wasn't named after anyone, except our Aunt Alicia sharing her middle name, they had no problems on her birthday.

Roxanne walked over to my closet, and rifled through, before yanking out an old Weird Sisters shirt and a pair of ripped and faded jeans. "Here," she said, turning away. Once I was changed, she tossed me my broom, and we headed to my bedroom balcony. We stepped outside, into the humid air of Diagon Alley. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I glanced over at Roxanne, who nodded, and we both sat astride our brooms – she kept her old one in my room for days like today, just as I kept my old broom in her room.

We pushed off, and flew through the alley in silence, landing outside the door to the Leaky Cauldron. When we entered, Tom acknowledged us with a nod, and went back to cleaning the bar.

We ordered two butterbeers, and sat down at a table near the back of the inn. The moment we sat down, my sister began to talk.

"I don't see why Mum and Dad seem to think you're Uncle Fred," Roxanne said as soon as we were seated. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm offended, yet intrigued. Elaborate," I said, which earned me an eye roll.

"I'm just saying," Roxanne continued after taking a long drink of her butterbeer, "that as similar as you guys are. You're nothing like him." I contemplated this for a moment, before nodding.

Roxanne was right, of course. Uncle Fred and I didn't even look alike. He had had pale skin and red hair, like my father. I have skin the color of coffee and cream, and dark hair with a hint of red. (Roxy and Lucy call it auburn.) Sure, I have freckles, but they're darker than anyone else in the family. I'm a Ravenclaw not a Gryffindor, a chaser not a beater, and an all around let down for my father, I think. Even if I play pranks as often as he did when he was in school.

"I know, but he lost his brother, and-" I started in on the same argument I always made in these conversations, but for the first time ever, Roxanne cut me off.

"And you're his son and that's completely different," she said, "Honestly, stop being what he wants you to be, and start being what you want to be."

"I'm a chaser," I defended. Roxanne raised her eyebrows.

"You hate quidditch," she shot back. I sighed, slumping in defeat.

"Hey," she said, placing her hand on mine over the table, "don't look so down, you just turned fifteen! It's your birthday!" She looked up towards the stairs to the rooms and spotted James, one of our many cousins (and also our favorite).

"Jamesy!" she crowed, earning her a glare. James hated the nickname. "Come here and party with us!" Roxanne held up her butterbeer, and James ran down the steps, running a hand through his thick red hair. He ordered himself a butterbeer, and plopped down at our table.

"Al and Lils are upstairs, so are Mum and Dad," he explained, "Where're Uncle George and Angelina?" He caught sight of the look Roxy and I shared and frowned. "Right, figures," he mumbled, before taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"Well, Freddie," he said with a broad smile, "Looks like we'll be having our own little celebration."

When Mum and Dad finally came looking for us, they found us at a large table with about half of our cousins, and the aunts and uncles nearby. Mum looked sheepish when she chewed us out for leaving the house without telling them, and Roxanne shot back that we wouldn't have done it if they hadn't been fighting. She left soon after, both to get to work and to avoid the awkward conversation that would follow with the family.

"Thanks Rox," I said, as she sat down and Mum walked away. She shrugged.

"You're my big brother," she said, "It's in my contract." I saw a boy I recognized from Hogwarts eying Roxanne from the corner of the inn. I glared at him, and he turned away quickly. Unfortunately, Roxanne saw, causing her to glare back at me.

"What was that for?" she asked, sounding annoyed. I looked over at James who chuckled, knowing exactly what it was for.

"I'm your big brother," I said, causing her to grimace, "It's in my contract."

* * *

**So there's that. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I dunno, I feel like people would always be pressuring him to be like Fred the 1st, especially George, and it wouldn't bother him, but it would bother his sister. Since she would be on the outside, watching her older brother get told that he needs to be just like someone who died before he was born.**

**Remember to review!**

**Lee Xx**


	6. Lucy: She Hates Me?

**So this one is Lucy, daughter of Percy Weasley and his wife, Audrey. She is the older twin in my head, by the way. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'd be posting this on a fanfiction website if I was J.K. Rowling? Nope. Didn't think so.**

**Warning: There are a total of 2 swear words in here. I don't see the big deal, since this is rated T, but since so far, everything's been clean...I figured I'd play it safe, alright?**

* * *

**Lucy Elizabeth Weasley**

**Born: December 15, 2002**

**Now: March 3, 2018**

"Lucy!" That's my sister, Molly. She never talks normally. Not to me anyway. She can't stand me. I can't stand her either, but at least I don't shout at her in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner. That's where we are now, by the way. To make things worse, she's all the way over at her table, with the other Gryffindors, and I'm at mine with the Slytherins.

"What is it Molly?" I call back, rolling my brown eyes.

She hesitates, obviously debating on whether or not she should storm over to chew me out, or yell across the Hall. Finally, she sends me a glare, and chooses a third, unmentioned option, whirling out of the Great Hall. I grab a bread roll from the table, bid my friends farewell, and follow her to the Entrance Hall.

As soon as I join her, she's yelling again. "You took it! I can't believe you did that! How dare you! Just because we're twins doesn't mean you have a right to-" I cut her off.

"Excuse my stupidity, but what did I take exactly?" I ask, taking a bite out of the roll.

"My Potions essay!" she screamed at me. I snorted a bit in place of laughing, and took another bite of my roll. Molly let out an angry, strangled scream, and snatched the roll from my hand, tossing it on the ground.

"Hey!" I yelled, looking at the bread on the ground. "What was that for?" I knew Molly was rude, but this was just over the top.

"You never listen, you never take me seriously, and now you're eating while I'm trying to talk to you." I scoffed. Several students were walking into or out of out of the Great Hall, and staring at the crazy Weasley twins who were having an argument in the middle of the Entrance Hall. Yes, this will do nicely for my reputation. (That was sarcasm, by the way.)

"You call that talking?" I said, tossing my hair, and putting my hands on my hips. "Also, I am not eating, as you just put an end to that."

"Just give me my Potions essay, and this will all be over," Molly said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's impossible, considering I _didn't take it._" I started to walk away, but she yelled after me.

"You're lying! Why can't you just stop being a no-good snake for once, and give me my freaking homework." Molly was really getting on my nerves. I'm fine with her insulting me, but insulting my house? That was a low blow. I whipped around, crossing my arms, and sending her a steely look. I couldn't believe we were twins. We are just too different.

"What makes you think I took it, anyway?"

"You're the stupid twin, aren't you?" she asked innocently, a smirk spreading across her face.

I bit my lip, and tears sprang to my eyes. Just because I wasn't as smart as Molly and Dad and Mum, just because I was a Slytherin, just because the Sorting Hat didn't even consider Ravenclaw for me like it did for Molly, she thought she had a right to use that against me."Well, maybe if you stopped being such a _bitch,_" I seethed, taking a menacing step closer to her, "you would realize that just because you're smarter than me, it doesn't mean I took your fucking homework. I can do my assignments without your help."

"Obviously not," she muttered, glaring at me. I decided to leave before things got ugly. Unfortunately, I was stupid enough to pause.

I had started to walk away, ducking my head, but before I did, I turned back. "And they say Slytherins are the evil ones," I said before turning back around and heading to the Slytherin Common Room, my appetite gone. I was halfway across the hall, when I heard her say it. Those three words, that we had never, never, spoken to one another before. The words that sliced through my heart like a knife.

"I hate you," she said. I heard a gasp from beside me, and glanced up to see James glaring at Molly. It was an unspoken rule in the Weasley family. You never, _ever,_ hated your family. Not once had any of us ever told the others we hated them. Until now.

_She hates me? _The thought brought tears to my eyes. We never liked each other, even we were younger, (unlike, for example, Rose and Hugo, who got along perfectly, until Rose started Hogwarts last year) but we never hated each other. So I thought.

I did something wrong. I know I did. I'm the screw-up right? Molly always seems to think so, and if my own twin sister thinks I'm the family screw-up than it must be true. Molly never does anything wrong. That's part of the reason I don't like her. She's too perfect, it's intimidating. I'm always the one at fault. I can never live up to her and Mum and Dad, not to mention all of our oh-so-amazing cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents.

It's two in the morning, and I can't sleep. Maybe this will all go away in the morning.

* * *

**So yeah, there's Lucy. Probably my favorite, honestly. I know, Molly is a bit of a jerk, but she's not that bad! (As you'll see in the next chapter which should be up in the morning.) (Though it's almost 1 AM now, so technically... it is morning.) Hope you enjoyed. Remember to fave, and follow, and review! X3**

**Lee XX**


	7. Molly: I'm Sorry

**Omigods, it's been forever, I'm sorry. I was just like. In Ohio at my aunt's, and then back home, and school started literally yesterday, and it's been crazy. Like, omgs, I haven't gotten to hang out with my best friend because she has had Marching Band, and I've had violin lessons and band practice. And my boyfriend has been working at his new job, and my twin is living with our dad this year, so he's at a different school for the first time in our lives, plus at HIS new job, so he can get himself a car, and I never see him anymore, and that's just wrong and weird. Aggggh. Whatever, ya'll probably don't care. **

** A****nyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Molly. I wish I did though, honestly.**

* * *

**Molly Audrey Weasley**

**Born: December 15, 2002**

**Now: March 1, 2019**

Let me clear something up: I do not hate Lucy. She's my twin sister, I could never hate her. Ever. I said that once, almost a year ago, and I regret it. I was a stupid fourth year, and I was angry, and I just...snapped. And not a day has gone by that I don't wish I could make it better.

This morning I rushed through breakfast so I could talk to her, but she left as soon as she saw me headed to the table. I frowned, and stopped, turning and heading to my Herbology class instead. The one that I happened to have with Slytherin. I started to take my seat at my usual table near the back, but Professor Longbottom stopped me.

"Molly," he said kindly, "If you'd wait a moment, I'm going to be putting you with partners today." I nodded, and walked back to the front of the class. I was still one of the only students in the room. Lucy was moping in a corner, sending me glares, and James, who I normally sat with, was arguing with the professor. Besides the three of us, there were only about five other students. I was unsurprised, however, it was still early after all.

When class finally began, and Prof. Longbottom began calling out pairs for the assignment. I listened anxiously, hoping to get James or one of the other Gryffindors. I knew that I was holding out a false hope the minute he said Lucy's name, however. "Lucy," he said, scanning the list for a long moment, before calling out, "You'll be with Molly."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but she was silenced with a short glare. She shot me an evil look, and hurried to take a seat near the back of the class, leaving me to trail behind. When I finally reached her, she was staring steadfastedly at he table, her eyes only flickering up at me for a moment before gazing at the graffti that had accumulated on the table over the years.

Once we got started on our assignment – studying necroplantae – I leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry," I said, and Lucy's head shot up. I looked back to my school work.

"What was that?" she asked, a bit louder than I had spoken. No one spared us a glance, as we were supposed to be working together on the assignment, but she wouldn't have cared if they looked. Lucy liked attention.

"I said I'm sorry," I raised my voice, still looking at the parchment in front of me.

Lucy was quiet for a moment, and I looked at the next question. _Necroplatae are most known for _. _I stared at the question for a moment. Herbology was my worst subject, for some reason I never remembered the required facts.

"The answer's being the deadliest plant in the wizarding world," Lucy said, "Why are you sorry?" I looked over at her as I jotted down the answer. Her brows were furrowed together, and she was staring at me.

"I don't hate you," I mumbled, "I never meant that. I just..."

"It was the first thing that came to your mind?" My sister supplied, before carrying on. "What about being stupid, huh? Did you mean that?" Lucy spat out the words as if she had chewed on them for a long time, and couldn't wait to get rid of the taste. I raised an eyebrow.

"I would never mean that," I told her. "Anger does weird things to people, and I just assumed. And I'm sorry, Luce, I love you. You're my sister." Lucy gazed at me for another second, long enough that I had turned back to my work and answered three more questions.

Finally, she leaned over, auburn hair swinging in front of me, and peered at my paper. I narrowed my eyes, about to comment, when she looked up at me. "Number twelve is B, not A," she stated. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Lucy just rolled her brown eyes.

"I may not be good in most of my classes, but Herbology is easy for me," she said, "I've aced my finals every year. Want a tutor?" I smiled.

"Please. Want a Potions tutor?" I replied. She smiled, and nodded, holding out her hand. "Are we okay?" I asked, shaking her hand. Lucy nodded. "Good," I told her, and pulled her into a hug.


	8. James: Ruined Parties

**Hey, look, it's James. This is the more, um, sensitive side, I guess. I hope you like this, I kind of do.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Lady Rowling to you?**

**Warning: I feel like I shouldn't need to put this, but whatever, I will. Roxanne is lesbian, so yeah, mentions of that. I really hate that I feel like I need to put this. Whatever. Don't like it? Don't read.**

* * *

**James Sirius Potter**

**Born: April 22, 2003**

**Now: February 12, 2020**

"You _what?_" I yelled, turning quickly to stare at my best friend – or who I thought was my best friend, anyway.

"I'm so sorry, Jamesy, I just-" I cut Roxanne off with a wave of my hand and turned away.

"You know what? Save it," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair, "I don't care any more." I headed up the stairs, into my dorm, leaving my cousin staring after me, the lone Hufflepuff in the room of revelling Gryffindors. I didn't even care that everyone was celebrating _my _victory, any more. I just felt betrayed. When I reached my bed, I fell on top of it, letting out an angry scream.

"Why?" I whined, covering my head with my pillow. Why did Roxie see fit to it to take away the only thing I cared about? She kissed my girlfriend, she fucking kissed Alice.

There was a quiet knocking on the door of the dorm, but I ignored it. It was probably just Roxie, here to give me some pathetic excuse about how she 'just couldn't help herself.' Did she have to take my girlfriend? Don't get me wrong, I'm okay with Roxie liking girls, just not when the girl she likes is – as I've previously mentioned – _my girlfriend._

"James, mate, what's up? Why aren't you out partying?" I heard Fred ask. I looked up at my older cousin, shaking my head. He was already at least a bit drunk, I could tell. He already smelled of firewhiskey, his tie undone, and his shirt rumpled. His dark auburn hair was a mess, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know which poor girl he had been snogging to death, probably only a few moments before searching me out.

"Not in the mood," I grumbled, sitting up and placing my head in my hands. Fred moved from the doorway to sit by my side, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Does it have something to with Rox or Alice?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly to the right. I stared at him, confused about how he knew, and he chuckled a little.

"Hey," he said, "I've only had a couple shots, I am still sober enough to notice stuff." Fred shrugged, running a hand through his already messy locks. "Roxanne looked a bit torn up, and Alice was searching for you. I think she was crying."

"She was?" I asked, concerned. Even if I was mad at Roxie, it wasn't Alice's fault. And I hated it when Alice cried.

"Yeah, mate," Fred shook his head. "What happened?"

"Roxanne kissed Alice," I started, and Fred groaned.

"Of course she did," he mumbled, "Can't that girl just keep it in her pants?" I smiled a little, and Fred laughed. "Want me to talk to her?"

"No, it's okay," I sighed, "I'll just stay up here." Fred frowned, and stood up.

"I'll be back," he informed me, and left my dorm. A few moments later he returned, with half of our family by his side. Including, unfortunately, Roxanne. Lucy looked more than a little tipsy, and was leaning heavily on her sister, grumbling something about Jason Davies. Molly looked disapproving of her sister's already-drunk state. Alice was hovering near the back, eyes quite wide and sparkling with tears, and Roxie looked rather sheepish. Dominique looked quite confused, and also a little challenging, as though she was daring someone to say that she didn't belong amongst the older Weasley cousins.

"Why're we here?" asked Dom, plopping onto my bed. I glared at her when she caused me to bounce, but soon my glare transferred to Fred.

"Our Jamesy and Rox need to make up, they're having an issue right now," Fred said, sitting across from me on Landon Coles' bed. Lucy glanced between Roxanne and I, trying to comprehend what was happening – _Merlin, _I thought,_ she's already hammered – _but it took Molly and Dom about three seconds of staring between me, Roxanne, and Alice, to figure things out.

"Merlin's pants, Rox," said Dominique, breaking the silence that had fallen over us, "Of all the girls down there, you had to go for your cousin's, didn't you." Roxanne reddened, staring at her lap.

"I just, I was just," she stuttered. Molly broke raising an eyebrow.

"Not thinking, obviously," she mumbled. Lucy's eyes widened, and she nudged Molly. It was probably supposed to be a gentle nudge, but by Molly's wince, it was harder than intended. The Slytherin turned to Roxanne.

"Ignore her, she's a prat sometimes," Lucy said, nodding at all of us as if this were news. We all giggled a little, even me, as Lucy leaned back into the comfy pillows on Louis Tailor's bed.

"The real question is, did Alice enjoy it?" she continued, quickly shutting me up. Somehow, amidst my anger and feeling betrayed, I hadn't thought about whether Alice had actually _liked _Roxanne.

All eyes turned to my shy, brainiac, girlfriend – or were we even still dating? – and she flushed, glancing down at her legs. She lifted her head, and looked at all of us. I knew that she wouldn't want to say anything to hurt either Roxanne's feelings, or mine, but I did want an answer.

"Als?" I said, my voice wavering.

"I, um," she started, eyes flickering over to Roxie's slightly hurt face, before locking with mine. Those gorgeous brown eyes that I loved, that I could get lost in. "No," she admitted, looking over at Roxanne. "I'm sorry, Roxie. I'm in love with James."

Roxanne sighed, shrugging and looking defeated. "It's okay, I should have expected it," she mumbled, tugging on her Hufflepuff tie. She looked at the both of us. "Will you guys forgive me?" I nodded, as did Alice, and she let out a relieved sigh.

"Yay, they made up," crowed Dominique sarcastically, making me jump, "Can I go back to the party now?"

"Me two," begged Lucy, eyes lighting up, "I want to find Jason." Molly shook her head, and followed the two of them out of the dorm, mentioning something about chaperoning.

"That girl needs to loosen up," commented Roxanne, shaking her head. She walked over to me, giving me a quick hug, and looked between Alice and I. "Really, though, I'm sorry. It was a bitchy thing to do, wasn't it?"

"It's okay," Alice said, and I nodded.

"Don't be surprised if you're pranked when you're least expecting it though," I warned, causing Roxie to gulp audibly.

"This is all well and good," Fred said, standing up, before speaking seriously. "But Rox, if you ever make a pass at one of my girls, we will have problems."

Roxanne nodded, and the four of us headed downstairs to join the party.


End file.
